


Stray

by Anonymous



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually Jones became aware that the rhythmic banging that he was trying unsuccessfully to loop was actually coming from the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

Eventually Jones became aware that the rhythmic banging that he was trying unsuccessfully to loop was actually coming from the door. He giggled and wondered if he should try and get some sleep in the next day or something. Have some coffee at the least. A further fifteen minutes later he remembered that he needed to let the person at the door in as well solving the mystery of why he couldn't make the sound waves dance to his satisfaction. He killed the music with only a little regret; he had more than half an idea who it was stuck outside and he hadn't seen Dan properly in ages, usually only catching him coming and going out of the flat or seeing him sleep. Which was well boring, to be honest, he didn't understand them perverts that got off on looking at people while they slept. Dan was fit and all, but no one looks good with their mouth open dribbling on themselves. He talked in his sleep sometimes, but he couldn't carry a conversation for shite. 

When he opened the door he beamed at Dan who was scowling and soaked to the skin on their doorstep. 

“Alright Dan! You lost your keys again?” he asked cheerfully as Dan brushed past him irritably. 

“Yeah,” Dan answered shortly. “You took your time, it's freezing out there.” 

“Sorry about that, I was really getting somewhere with that,” Jones nodded towards his decks, totally unrepentant. He was glad Dan was this chatty, if he was properly annoyed he'd just go and sulk in the kitchen and smoke. 

“I'll get a towel,” he went on, slightly more sympathetically this time. Dan was shivering slightly and dripping all over the floor. 

After a certain amount of scratch and sniff testing of the contents of the laundry basket, he went back to the living room and attacked his flatmate's head with a threadbare tea towel, rubbing furiously at his shaggy hair. He laughed lightly. 

“It's like takin' in a stray,” he smiled as he lowered the towel, revealing Dan's face, which seemed to lose all of its colour in the space of two seconds and go from scowling to studiedly blank. 

“You a kitten or a puppy?” Jones tweaked his nose, feigning obliviousness. If he pretended not to have noticed his own mistake they could go on with the polite fiction that he didn't know about Dan pimping himself out for an article. 

“Don't care. But I'll bite you,” Dan said halfheartedly, “You'll get rabies and then I'll shit all over your floor just to spite you.”

Jones smiled widely and dropped the towel on top of Dan's head. 

“Aw, but I'll love you and rub your belly,” he reached out and put both hands against the taller man's middle. “Won't give you an embarrassing name like Mr. Fluffy or nothin'.”

Dan grabbed his hands by his wrists pushed him away lightly, but Jones could see the start of a smile at the corner of his mouth. He ducked forward and kissed those cold lips quickly and gave Dan's arm a friendly punch. 

“Get some new clothes on an' I'll make you a coffee then, Pup,” he said and they both turned away from each other quickly, pretending that they habitually kissed on the mouth in shows of spontaneous affection and that they definitely hadn't seen each other blush.


End file.
